Dusk Koichi
"Am I just a puppet to the universe? No... There has to be some other answer... If I have to cut my way through to it, then so be it." Koichi Kimura originally appeared in ''"Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" ''as his main form, Duskmon, a commander of Cherubimon. But that's not what we're here for is it? In BEF In this universe, almost everything is the same except one thing, he isn't purified of his "dark heart", rather corrupting Lobomon to be "kindred spirits." Soon afterwards, he steals the other's spirits, leading Takuya, Tommy, Zoe and J.P. to be kicked out of the digital world with Bokomon, Neemon or any other leader in sight. Often keeping his "brother" tied up in a secret base in order to break him, he travels the world to figure out what sort of sick god made him essentially the plaything of the universe. Appearance Following his removal of the digidestined, Koichi took up some of his Duskmon armor into his normal form, sword included to show that he meant business. His hair does grow longer but he shoddily cuts it with the blade he carries. Along the way he does turn his green over shirt into a scarf for no other reason than it looks cool. Personality What remains of Koichi is nothing but an emotionless husk that only wants answers in life. Fighting is the only way he feels anything at all, and it's usually bloodlust, or codelust? in order to absorb his foe's data to use into his attacks. He cares all too much for Koji but it's borderline an incest obsession and Koji doesn't know their related (kid keeps himself together pretty well.) Arsenal Blut Evolution: His main sword to attack, originally from Duskmon's code, he's stolen it for out of spirit combat as well Corrupted Spirits of Darkness: Using this data he can fly as Velgemon but Duskmon is the one he's more in line with. Corrupted Spirits of Fire, Ice, Thunder and Wind: Unknown but he can use their abilities as Duskmon or in normal human form. Stolen Data: Includes Stingmon's Spiking Strike, Beelzemon's Heartbreak Shot and Darkness Claw, Megidramon's entire moveset, WarGrowlmon's Radiation Blade, Atomic Blaster, Hammer Edge and Megalo Shock. Relationships Emperor Ken They have a wierd type of relationship. They feel like they don't need each other, but they work well as a team when their goals align with one another. That doesn't stop him from flirting with the Emperor enough to try and steal one of his Dark Pendants for Koji in order to keep his twin for himself. Myotis Kari They have a mutual understanding of each other, forced to be unwilling puppets to some mad god, unwillingly harming others. The joke is she doesn't know he's totally in control, just a broken spirit. Trivia * Dusk Koichi is the second Digimon BEF after Emperor Ken * However compared to Darkness Kari and Emperor Ken, he's the only one not from the Adventure universe. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Digimon